


Lucky

by Psych101



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), trans kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: Just a quick little fic about my favorite boyfriends! Taako feels very lucky to be loved and then he feels very lucky for other reasons.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/gifts).



> The working title for this fic in the doc was "hungwyy fic" because it was inspired by tumblr user hungwyy's good good art!

Taako had never thought of himself as lucky. He’d fought tooth in nail for everything he got in life. Maybe, though, there were exceptions. Laying in bed between two men he loved, lucky was the only word that came to mind. His head was pressed against Magnus’ bare chest and he could hear and feel him snoring softly. Kravitz was spooning him from behind, he’d spent the night with them even though he didn’t need to sleep. His skin was chilly, but Magnus was more than warm enough to make up for it.   
Taako rolled over to face Kravitz, who was looking at him lovingly. How sappy. “Mmm mornin’ Krav. You’re cold as shit.”  
Kravitz laughed, and god his smile was so nice. He gave Taako a chaste kiss before saying, “Oh, is that so? Forgive me because I haven’t been alive in a while, but I don’t believe shit is cold. Is that an elf thing?”  
Taakos face wrinkled before he cracked up, laughing loud enough to wake Magnus. “Grosseroni, my dude. Learn to read the mood!”  
Magnus stirred and then wrapped his arms around Taako. “We’re off to a good morning, are we?” His voice was low and husky, not yet fully awake yet. When he spoke, Taako could feel it. He pressed a kiss against the back of his neck, and now they really were off to a good morning.  
He turned his head towards Magnus, “I was just letting our resident skeleton know how cold he is. Thank god you’re a living furnace, Mags, or I might freeze to death while spooning death.”   
Magnus chuckled and reached for Kravitz’s hand over Taako. They held hands, resting them on Taako’s hip. Magnus whispered, his breath ghosting over Taako’s ear and making him shiver, “If it’s really that much of an issue, dear, I’m sure there’s something we can do to warm him up.”   
“I like your thinking, my man.” Taako leaned in to kiss Kravitz, rolling half on top of him. He slid his leg in between the reaper’s, thigh pressed to his crotch. Kravitz’s breath caught, and Taako smiled against his lips. “See, now that’s the ticket.” He giggled, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then down his neck. Kravitz was indeed slowly starting to warm up as he blushed.   
Taako gasped at the difference in temperature as Magnus kissed the back of his neck where it met his shoulder. He pushed his hips back, grinding against him. Magnus let out a heavy breath, so he did it again. Magnus was holding his hips now, his grip was tight and it felt like heaven. Taako continued kissing Kravitz, one hand gently scratching his back.  
Kravitz rolled his hips until they met Taako’s, making him moan. With Magnus behind him and Kravitz against him, Taako really did feel lucky. He wasn’t sure this could get better. Then, Kravitz said, “Can we try that thing we talked about?” and Magnus added, “Oh, yes, please?” and Taako was proven wrong.  
“Oh fuck yeah, let’s do it!” He’d already hopped out of bed and was searching through their designated sexy times drawer. He pulled out a shiny black strap on, then a red one. Both were humming slightly with magic he could sense. They were enchanted to pleasure the user, something special he’d whipped up for certain occasions. Occasions such as being double penetrated by his hot, hot boyfriends. The anticipation had him wet already, and he couldn’t help but smile as he sauntered back to the bed, tossing the black to Kravitz and the red to Magnus. “Leave it to you guys to turn sleepy morning sex to kinky morning sex,” he teased as he slipped off his shirt and then his panties. The other boys removed their underwear as well as he climbed back into the bed. Magnus was kissing him the moment he was in reach. They were on their knees on the bed, Magnus holding him by the hips. The way he kissed Taako made his toes curl, there was always so much passion behind it. Magnus kissed Taako like it was the only way he could survive. Like he needed him more than air. And, hoo boy, that was a lot to take in and Taako loved every minute of it. Then Kravitz was kissing him too, holding him at the shoulders. His now warmer lips were pressed to Taako’s throat and then he nibbled on that one spot that made him just whine. If heaven existed, this might be it.   
Magnus’ hand moved in between his legs. He put gentle pressure there, his fingers catching on the curly hair there, but never pressing between the lips. Taako was grinding against his hand, trying to find friction and Magnus chuckled at him, finding far too much enjoyment in teasing him. Kravitz, meanwhile, was driving him crazy with the gentlest of kisses on his ear. They were so light it left him almost begging for more. Suddenly, he felt a nip on the tip of his ear and he shouted in to Magnus’ mouth. Between Kravitz’s mouth and Magnus’ hand, he felt like he might explode if they didn’t move on soon. He wanted more. Magnus pulled back to take a breath and Taako moaned out, “Please, please, please!” Outside of bed, Taako would never, ever beg. But right now? Right now he wanted so much.  
“Please what, Taako? Use your words, darling,” Kravitz replied smoothly from behind him. Magnus was finally, finally pressing a finger to his clit and circling ever so slowly. For a moment, he couldn’t even think of a reply.   
Kravitz let go of him completely and Taako whined at the loss of contact, “Krav, baby, you gotta give it to me. Please?” Then Magnus let go of him too and he cried out. “Maggie, I need you too! Oh please, please, please.” They shared a look over Taako’s shoulder, then Magnus’ hands were back on him. He pushed him gently back on to the bed and his hand was right back where it should be. He started to push one big, calloused finger inside of Taako and he bucked his hips in response. He continued to rub his clit as he worked him open. He kissed his shoulder, then his nipple. He sucked on it lightly, causing him to moan. Taako had his hand in Magnus’ hair, pulling it. He took this as encouragement and he was pressing a second finger inside, scissoring them to stretch him open.   
As this happened, Kravitz was putting on his strap on. When he was ready to go, he tapped on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus moved away, making a show of sucking on his fingers as Kravitz took his place. This time though, instead of fingers, Kravitz was slowly pushing in to him. Taako resisted the urge to push forward on to him, instead letting him take his time. As his boyfriend filled him, Taako let out a low moan and closed his eyes. It already felt so good. And the enchantment must’ve been working, because Kravitz was shaking as he fully entered the elf. Experimentally, he thrust in and out a few times before finding a rhythm. Once he got going, Taako was bucking up as he thrust, trying to match his pace. His legs came up to wrap around Kravitz, and he opened his eyes to see Magnus, biting his lip as he watched.   
He smirked at the human, “You coming, big guy?” He winked and Magnus blushed.   
“Hopefully. I’m just thinking of how this will work best. I’m thinking you should ride one of us, and the other can come in from behind. Thoughts from either of you?”  
To Taako’s dismay, Kravitz stopped completely to think. After a moment he said, “That makes the most sense to me. I think it’ll be best for him to ride you because you can hold him up better.” He pulled out of Taako, who let out a long and overly dramatic whine.  
He sat up, gesturing to Magnus to get on the bed. Cheekily he spoke with a fake southern drawl, “Well then giddy up, I want an orgasm already.”  
Laughing, Magnus layed down on the bed and Taako was quick to straddle him. He lined his entrance up with Magnus and worked on lowering himself. Magnus held his waist and helped him. There would definitely be bruises on his hips tomorrow, and really those are the best kind. As Taako finally sunk all the way down, Magnus moaned in that low tone of his that just made Taako want to fuck him even more. He began to thrust up in to the elf, practically lifting him in the process.   
Moments later, Taako felt Kravitz behind him again. “Are you ready, dear?” Came his lovely voice, and Taako nodded enthusiastically.   
“Yes, please bone me!” He cracked up at his own joke, but his laughter was cut off as he felt Kravitz pressing against him, right next to Magnus. He finally realized just how much this was going to be, and he took a deep breath to prepare himself.   
Very slowly, Kravitz started to push in. Magnus had to practically lift Taako above him for them to find the best angle. And then, when Taako pushed back down they were both inside. He was so incredibly full and it felt fuckin’ fantastic. Magnus and Kravitz worked to find a rhythm with each other, and there wasn’t much more he could do than sit there and be fucked.   
All three boys were moaning, their breaths becoming more and more shallow. Taako could feel that tightness in his abdomen and he knew he was close. Fuck, there was just so much. Magnus’ pace quickened while Kravitz slowed, and the drag of both of them inside of him pushed him across that line. His orgasm washed over him and he could feel it all the way to his toes. They continued to thrust in him as he came, and it was too much. He was overstimulated and they didn’t stop. The aftershocks of his orgasm hit him and he was so sensitive.   
He opened his eyes and Magnus was staring at him, pupils blown. His breath was so shallow and Taako knew he wasn't far. “Taako, I know you can do it again. Come on, come for me,” he practically begged.   
Kravitz had a hand in his hair and pulled hard enough to lean his head back. His fangs ghosted over the elf’s ear, causing his already over-sensitive body to shake. He whispered, “Come again for us, Taako.” And that was enough for him.  
His second orgasm was more intense than the first and for a moment he could only see white. He cried out as it ripped through him.  
Weakly, he held himself upright, still waiting for the other two to cum. Kravitz was first, shaking and moaning Taako’s name with his head pressed against his shoulder, a hand still loosely tangled in his hair.  
Magnus finally came, gripping Taako’s hips hard enough to bruise them and slamming him down on to his own hips. He groaned and his head flopped back on to the bed.  
For a moment, they all sat in silence, enjoying the afterglow. Then, their orgasms wore off and they were in not the most comfortable position. Kravitz pulled out, then Taako climbed off of Magnus. Strap-ons were removed and prestidigitation was cast in lieu of actually cleaning up.   
They settled back in to bed, Taako spooning Kravitz and Magnus spooning Taako. Sandwiched between these two boys who he loved very much just after a top-tier orgasm, Taako knew he must be lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked this and you'd like to see me write more, please consider buying me a coffee http://ko-fi.com/danicut and also check out my tumblr @orc-gay


End file.
